


love is blind

by cherrybomb_marichat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marichat, Sabine Cheng Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir are playing video games in her room, but her mother comes upstairs and calls Chat...Adrien? Insert Marinette and Chat Noir freaking out while Sabine is very confused why they are overacting. She didn’t raise her daughter to be blind? Did she?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	love is blind

“Ha! I won again! Honestly, kitty, are you going to step up your game, or are you going to let me win?” Marinette gloated at her 15th victory of the day. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and luckily there wasn’t an akuma, yet. 

“Me-ouch Princess! I am trying. It’s not my fault that you are very distracting” Chat purred at his girlfriend. Girlfriend. He loved the way that word sounded in his mouth. Marinette was paw-sitively purrfect! She was so kind and loving. 

“I-gah- um” Marinette stuttered. Chat loved to tease her and see her blush. You would think after dating him for 4 months she would be used to her boyfriend’s compliments, yet here we are.

“Have I told you that you look absolutely stunning today, Princess?” Chat asked with a genuine smile on his face. To call Marinette beautiful was an understatement. She was basically a goddess! As her boyfriend, it was his job to make sure she was showered with lots of love and compliments.

Marinette squeaked. That cat really had to stop that or else she would turned into a pile of goo.

“Aww, thanks, Princess. I try!” 

Marinette had just realized that she had said that out loud. Now she inflated that cat’s ego even more.

“Kitty?” Marinette said after taking a deep breath.

“Yes, Princess?” Chat answered leaning in closer to Marinette.

“I think we should....” Marinette trailed off as she saw that her boyfriend was about to lean in for a kiss. This would be fun, she smirked.

“-go downstairs and get some food, don’t you think?”

Chat’s expression was priceless. “Princess! You killed the mood! Who’s the mood killer now?”

“Oh please! You know you only date me for the free pastries.” Marinette said as she poked his cheek.

“How outrageous! Sure, the food is delicious, but they pale in comparison to you.” Chat recovered smoothly after the little prank.

Marinette blushed fiercely. “Let’s just go downstairs, dork.”

“Your dork!” Chat sing-songed.

“Hello, Mrs. Cheng! Mr. Dupain!” Chat greeted his future-in laws as he descended the stairs. (Marinette didn’t need to know that he was looking into wedding rings already, she would have skinned him alive)

“Good afternoon Adrien!” 

Three small words.

Those three small words changed his life forever.

“A-a Adrien?!” Marinette yelled. Who? What? Why? When? Marinette was overwhelmed. She just found out that her boyfriend was Adrien Agreste. Her ex-crush. Adrien Agreste danced over Paris in a leather-cat suit. Adrien Agreste turns her into a pile of goo almost every day.

“Why are you so surprised dear? Don’t you know the identity of your own boyfriend?” Sabine asked her red-faced daughter.

“I-I-I” Marinette fainted.

>><<

45 minutes later, she awoke to see a very worried Chat Noir and her parents. “Mom? I just had the strangest dream. I found out that Chat Noir was Adrien.” 

“Oh sweetie, that wasn’t a dream. Chat Noir is Adrien.” 

Marinette.exe has stopped working.

>><<

Bonus:

“How long have you guys known?” Chat asked Tom and Sabine. It was a shock really. He never hinted that much to his identity.

“Ever since Adrien started coming over to the bakery four months ago and was giving Marinette the softest of smiles. And I know for sure, that “just friends” don’t look at each other like that.” Tom said with a hearty laugh on the “just friends” part.

“Oh... So, I take it that you aren’t mad?” Chat asked tentatively. After Weredad, especially after Weredad, he was extremely careful not to anger the man.

“No! Of course not! Just be sure when the time comes to use protection! I’m not ready to be a grandfather yet!”

Chat Noir.exe has stopped working.

“Dear, I think you broke him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
